ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Garmadon
Michael Garmadon is the second Elemental Master and Ninja of Green. He’s the adopted son of Lloyd Garmadon, Garmadon’s grandson, and the First Spinjitzu Master’s great-grandson. He somehow inherited his father’s green power. He trained alongside his friends at The International Ninja Academy and learned all the Ninja Arts. He would go on to pave the way for the other two Green Ninjas of his generation; his cousin, Amber, and half-brother, Lucas. He was second-in-command of the Ninja Force until Civil War happens. He died to protect the Ninja from the Omega’s hatred. Early Life Michael initially lived in Jamanakai Village as a baby, until the Sons of Pythor bombed the village. His biological parents were killed and there were few survivors. Those included him and his older brother, Landon, and a dozen other people. Lloyd and Akita adopted the two brothers and took them under their wings. Michael unlocked his father’s power at age 5 during a blackout in Ninjago City. His parents were shocked and his brother was jealous. Landon was already under Samara’s influence. While his brother was taken care of by his father, Michael was registered at The International Ninja Academy. He trained alongside his teammates and close friends there. He was originally considered to be the team leader until his brother nearly killed him. He trained hard and graduated alongside his classmates. Sons of Pythor-Wings of Destiny Michael was the second-in-command of the original ten people Ninja Force. He could tolerate the cringy humor from the Williams Twins. But his first ever battle was with Johnathan Destrevan in the Oldtown section of Ninjago Super City. He was defeated by a cheap trick from the crafty crime boss. He was not too phased hearing of Pythor’s return. He assisted his teammates during the finale of Sons of Pythor in defeating and capturing the former Anacondrai leader. He was surprised by Jason’s decision to go after the Dragon hunters in Heart of Dragons. He took charge of the remaining eight ninja and went to a traveller’s tree farm to collect herbs to pursue him. When they arrived, they met Faith and the Dragon Liberators and extracted Jason and the freed prisoners from the Dead’s End. They eventually had to leave the Liberty Fortress to ensure the survival of the warriors. During their journey back to the Landbounty, Michael had a few close moments with Kate and developed a crush on her. During the final battle, Michael showed off his extreme acrobatic and rotation skills to keep dragon hunters off Jason and Natalie’s back. He witnessed the sacrifice of Liam, who used the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to freeze the Annihilator airship and banish the Skullcrusher to the farthest realm possible. He played minor roles in Season 3 and Season 4, but he did show Acronix, Krux, and Yang his skill. He helped Kate harness the power of the Golden Ninja in Season 5. He was heartbroken to lose her during her sacrifice in the finale of Season 5. In Season 6, Michael clashed against the Lord of Green, Viktor. In those fights, Viktor imparted wisdom to the young hero. These moments showed the goodness in Viktor, although the Ultimate Evil drove him insane in the finale of Season 6. In Season 7, Michael had a lot to settle with Garmadon. He fought him above the Deadly Ravine to let out his anger, but was defeated. He realized that vengeance wouldn’t honor his father’s sacrifice. During the reign of Raven and Garmadon, Michael held nothing back and unleashed his ultimate potential on them. In Season 10, Michael was injured in a firework accident and was forced into mental and physical rehabilitation. He went to the ancient Oni Temple in Primeval’s Eye to kindle the Oni spark within him. He unlocked the speed and strength of an Oni and unleashed those abilities on Kronos. He went to continue his training in Season 11, while his teammates faced the ice age of Thrawn. He then met his brother Landon in Season 12. He wasn’t too happy to see what had become of his older brother. He sought to change his brother’s heart. He unleashed everything upon Landon in Kryptarium Prison and changed his heart. In the end, the Shakowmaster captured both of them and finished off Michael in front of everybody in Ninjago. Due to the efforts of his friends in Season 13, Michael was resurrected and lived on in the new reality created by Jason, Natalie, Matthew, and Vincent.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Green Category:Masters of Green Category:Beyond Series Category:Wu/Garmadon Family